Jade Mountain Adventures
by Wonderful5
Summary: A spin on the usual Jade Mountain Academy tale! This is my first story, so I apologize if this in cringy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kelp's POV:**

The first day of school! It was going to be amazing! He couldn't wait to meet all sorts of new people! He just hoped that he would be accepted, and that he would do well in his classes. As he walked into the Jade Mountain Academy for the first time, he was overwhelmed at just the sheer amount of dragons that were there. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, waiting for the principal to arrive. Kelp took this time to look around at all of the students. He was known back home for being extremely non observant, but even he could see that there were even amounts of dragonets from every tribe.

Kelp had just noticed this fact as the principal walked onto the stage. He was a very tall, stern-looking Nightwing, who took a minute observing all of the dragonets before him. He started his speech by stating that his name was Starseer, and that each of the students were divided into groups called 'Winglets'. Starseer then said that each Winglet had one member from each tribe, equalling 7 members in one group. Each Winglet had all of their classes together, and they would all dorm together, too.

Starseer then pulled up a very long list, and named off each of the Winglets. There were 5 Winglets total; the Jade Winglet, the Gold Winglet, the Silver Winglet, the Copper Winglet, and the Quartz Winglet. Kelp only really paid attention to his own Winglet, the Silver Winglet. True to what Starseer said. There was a Mudwing, an Icewing, a Rainwing, a Nightwing, a Sandwing, and a Skywing. The names were, respectively; Terre, Thaw, Dewdrop, Mightwings, Sting, and Amber. After all of the names were called, Starseer gestured to the back of the room, where five different types of necklace hung from the wall. Starseer then instructed everyone to grab a necklace made of the material that their Winglet was named after, so Kelp took a silver one. Then the dragonets were told to walk down the hall until they found the dorm with the material of their Winglet on the wall beside it. (Like a room number at a hotel.)

By the time that Kelp found the silver room, Terre, Mightwings, and Amber were there. Terre was a normal-sized male Mudwing, with deep brown scales, and dark eyes. Mightwings was a large male Nightwing whose scales were deep black, but slightly tinted purple. Amber was a female Skywing with beautiful orange-red scales that almost seemed to ripple as she moved. Terre and Mightwings were arguing over who gets what bed, while Amber was already on a bed, looking bored. Kelp entered the room, ready to make his first new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello! This is my first story, so I'm sorry if my formatting is a little off… I honestly don't know what I'm doing, but kinda like how this is turning out. I don't have that many ideas for the main plot, so if you could help me out by putting some in the reviews, that would be cool. I'm going to try to upload weekly, but that's probably going to change at some point. Also, I plan on changing the POV every chapter. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter Two! (Hey! That rhymed!)**

 **Dewdrop's POV:**

Jade Mountain Academy. Dewdrop has been always been wanting to go to such a prestigious academy, ever since he was old enough to pick up a scroll. Dewdrop has always been a scrollworm. He loves being able to escape to other worlds, capable of things completely impossible on his normal life. He took a deep breath as he entered the doors, ready to learn.

Dewdrop had neverseen so many people crammed into one space in his life. Everywhere was always so open back in the Rainforest. He looked up at the stage as Principal Starseer stepped onto the stage. Dewdrop could feel his scales almost change colors with anticipation, he was so excited! Upon realizing this, he quickly changed them back to his usual deep blue.

After the announcing of the winglets, he decided to wait to grab his necklace, as there was a mass influx of people running over to get theirs. By the time he decided to get in line, there were only five dragons behind him. Dewdrop was surprised that he wasn't the last one in his Winglet to get his necklace, as there were two silver ones left. He put on his necklace and went off to find his Winglet. The halls were fairly empty at this point, as almost everyone were in their dorms. The Silver Winglet's dorm was at the far end of the hallway, so Dewdrop had to walk for a while until he got there.

With every step, Dewdrop's anxiety grew. What if his Wingmates were mean? What if they thought he was weird? Of course Dewdrop told himself that he was only here to learn, but he couldn't help wanting to fit in with his peers. As he got near the end of the hallway, Dewdrop identified the Silver dorm, and after stopping to collect himself, he entered his dorm.

As soon as he entered the room, a Seawing with a silver necklace like his turned to face him. Dewdrop remembered back to the Principal's speech, so he knew Kelp's name before the Seawing said it. "Hi, I'm Kelp!" the Seawing announced. "You're Dewdrop, right?" Dewdrop nodded and replied with a simple "Yes." Dewdrop then turned around, looking at everyone else in the room. He observed that the Icewing, Thaw, wasn't there. An idea popped into Dewdrop's head; "We get full roam of the school for the rest of the day, right?" Dewdrop asked, not waiting for a reply, "How about we go through the class schedule so that we don't get lost tomorrow."

The rest of the winglet agreed, and it was on the way out did Dewdrop realize that they were missing a member. "Anyone seen Thaw?" He asked, still wondering how he wasn't the last dragon to the dorms. After everyone else nodded no, Dewdrop worried if their Icewing even bothered to show up.

 **Well, That's all for this issue! As I mentioned above, I have no clue where I'm going with this, so any and all suggestions will go into account. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I will try to make it so that I change POVs every chapter, and the first 7 chapters will give us a glance at every character. If you ever want to chat, Either PM me, or I'm ALWAYS on the Fanwings of the World forum.**


End file.
